The Phantom and his Phantomess
by Myari
Summary: As she was doing as her Angel asked of her, leaving with Raoul, Christine realized her feeling for her Angel. But as they try to move on with their new life together, they find it hard with Raoul constantly trying to destroy their happy lives.


**The Phantom and his Phantomess**

**Summary-**

As she was doing as her Angel asked of her, leaving with Raoul, Christine realized her feeling for her Angel. But as they try to move on with their new life together, they find it hard with Raoul constantly trying to destroy their happy lives.

**Chapter one-**

Christine stood in between her childhood friend, Raoul, and her Angel; no, right now he was not her Angel, right now he stood before her as the Phantom of the Opera. She glanced to Raoul, who was trapped with the Phantom's Punjab lasso around his neck, his eyes pleading with her. "You try my patience," The Phantom snapped at her, causing Christine to turn her head to look back at the Phantom, "Make your choice!"

Christine stared into the Phantom's eyes, they were so full of pain and torment. "Pitiful creature of darkness." She softly sang to him, she saw his eyes soften a bit before he seemingly caught himself and hardened his eyes again. "What kind of life have you known?" She took a step closer to him. This was her Angel, her Phantom. He had been there when she had needed him, he had protected her, taught her, and even loved her. And how did she repay him? By betraying him, by running into the arms of another man because she was afraid of the feelings that her Angel stirred in her. She took a few more steps so that she was right in front of him. She gently took his face in her hands, "God gave me courage to show you you are not alone." She sang to him before she kissed him.

Erik stood there in shock, his Angel, his sweet Christine was kissing him. Slowly, he felt his body relax and began to kiss her back as tears began to silently fall from his eyes. Gently, he felt her pull away from him and stare into his eyes. She smiled at him and he felt himself start to smile back at her. His love had chosen him.

Movement behind Christine caught his attention. He looked behind Christine to see the still trapped Victomte. The smile that had begun to appear on his face vanished and his tears of happiness turned into those of self loathing. She had not kissed him because she wished to be with him, but to save her precious Victomte. He couldn't do this to her, his beloved Angel, his Christine. He couldn't force her to stay with him in this dark hell when she so obviously belonged to the light. Erik grabbed a lit candle from beside him and walked over to the Victomte and held the candle above the Victomte's head. He watched in tense silence as the flame burned through the thread that held the Punjab lasso.

"Take her," he said turning to look at a shocked Christine, "forget me," he pleaded with her, "forget all this." He turned away from both of them and heard the Victomte run to Christine. "Leave me alone, forget all you've seen." He waited, listening for their footsteps, he turned back to them when he did not hear them leave. Christine was looking at him with confused eyes, he stood there looking into her big, beautiful hazel eyes before the sound of the mob coming closer brought him back to his senses. "Go now! Don't let them catch you!" He pointed to his boat. "Take the boat, leave me here, go now, don't wait!" He growled, why weren't they leaving? If they didn't leave soon, his control would brake and he would leave and take Christine with him to never be seen again. "Just take her and go! Before it's too late! Go! Go now! Go now and leave me!" He yelled before turning and dashing into his room. He collapsed onto his knees as his tears came down faster now.

Christine felt numb with shock and allowed Raoul to place her into the boat. She had chosen her Angel, so why was she here, escaping with Raoul? Maybe this was for the best, this was what everyone expected of her. She closed her eyes and felt a few tears escape her eyes. She knows that everyone expects her to be with her childhood friend. They expect her to be afraid of the Phantom, they expect her to fall madly in love with Raoul, her 'savor', the person who would 'protect' her from the Phantom.

She knows what she should do. She knows that she should marry Raoul. She should birth him the next heir to the De Chagny line. She should stop singing and become the ever faithful house wife.

But did she want that? Did she want to marry Raoul? Did she want to stop singing and become a house wife? Her heart clenched in fear at the thought of not singing. She stopped walking; when they had gotten to the other side of the lake and into the tunnels, she didn't know. She felt Raoul gently tug on her hand and heard him say her name in worry. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be with Raoul. She wanted to be with her Angel, her Phantom.

Christine took her hand from Raoul and took a step back to turn and head back. She stopped when she realized that she had no idea where they were, or how to get back to her Angel. She felt something move behind her and saw Raoul jump and his eyes widen in shocked surprise. Christine turned, hoping to see her Angel, but all she saw was a familiar looking black horse. Her eye widened and she smiled when she realized she was looking at Cesar, her Angel's faithful horse. She watched as Cesar turned his body, as if expecting her to climb on. And climb on she did. "Christine!" Raoul cried in shock as she climbed on to the horse. He moved to pull her down, but Cesar moved out of the way.

Christine bent so she was next to Cesar's ear, "Take me back to him," she whispered as she gently pet him, "take me home." And that was apparently all Cesar needed to hear, because with a soft whine, Cesar turned and began to gallop down the tunnel, away from Raoul and back towards his Master. Christine had barely had enough time to grip Cesar's mane to keep from falling off when he took off. She gripped his mane tighter and pulled herself closer to him, silently urging him to go faster. And as if sensing her urgency, he began to go faster, looking almost as if he was flying down the tunnel with an angel dressed in white on his back. Christine's grip tightened a little more, she needed to get back to her Angel, before the mob got to him.

Coming to a stop, Christine quickly slid off Cesar and noticed they were on the other side of the lake, right next to the lair. As she took a step into the lair, she heard the faint sound of her Angel singing. "Masquerade. Paper faces on parade." Without hesitation she ran towards the sound and into her Angel's room. The sight that she found made her stop in her tracks and her heart to ache. There, on his knees, with tears falling from his eyes and signing to a music box was her beloved Angel, the feared Phantom of the Opera. "Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you."

Erik had heard what sounded like footsteps heading his way. He didn't look up at who ever it was. He didn't care, his life was over, his love had left him, the music was gone. There was no music without his Angel. "Oh, Angel." He heard what sounded to be his sweet Christine whisper. But he knew it wasn't her. He knew it was his mind just playing a cruel joke on him. For he knew that his sweet Angel, his beautiful Christine was with her precious Victomte.

He looked up when someone knelt beside him and saw his Angel with tears in her beautiful eyes. Oh what a cruel, cruel trick his brain was playing on him. He watched as his Angel reached out to touch him, he half expected her to disappear the moment her hand touched his skin. But, oh, was his mind a cruel trickster, for his mind made him feel the warmth of her skin on his, making her seem all the more real. But he knew she was not. And even though he knew this Christine was just a cruel illusion made by his mind, he couldn't seem to make himself care as he leaned into her touch. He would take whatever he would have of her, even if she was just an illusion. "Christine, I love you." He sang to her.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime." His Angel sang softly to him, whipping away the tears that fell from his eyes. "Say the word and I will follow you."

"You alone can make my song take flight." He sang to her as she helped him up.

"Come, my Angel-" His Angel started but was interrupted by him.

"Erik, my name is Erik. Please my Angel, my sweet Christine, use my name please." Erik pleaded. He needed her to know his real name, even if she was just an illusion.

"Erik." He heard her test his name. He smiled lovingly at her and she smiled back until she heard the mob coming closer. He saw her turn her head to look towards the lake, where he notice the boat was still gone. She looked back at him with a worried look. "Erik." She said, her voice sounding urgent with a touch of fear.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked.

"Erik, dear, we have to go." She said.

"Why? Can I not spend my last moments here with you, even though you are not really here? Why must I spend my last moments running?" He asked raising a hand to gently touch her cheek.

Christine was shocked, her Erik did not believe her to be real? Her eyes began to tear up as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "You do not believe me to be real? Do you not hear me? Do you not see me? Do you not feel me? Do you not smell me?" She looked up at him as her tears began to fall. "I came back to you. I wish to be with you." Christine watched as his face went from shock to doubt to anger.

"If you are really here, as you claim you are, if you really left the Victomte, like you claim you did, then tell me, my dear Christine, how did you get back? For I see no boat, so you obviously did not come by boat. Nor are you soaked, so you did not swim back. So tell me, my dear, sweet Christine, if you are real, how did you get here?"

"Cesar brought be back." Christine said motioning to the beautiful, black beast that was watching them from the other side of the pipe organ. At the sound of his name, Cesar whined and tossed his mane. And if Erik was honest with himself, he did remember hearing the sound of hooves coming closer to him.

"How did you come to find him?" He asked.

"I didn't, he found me. I believe while I was being led by Raoul through the tunnels as my brain slowly possessed what happened and my feelings on everything, he silently followed us. Ready to lead me back home, back to where I belong, back to you, Erik." Christine said smiling at Cesar.

Before Erik could fully understand what was happening, a loud crash sounded from the other side of the lake. Knowing they only had a few moments to escape before they were caught, Erik grabbed Christine's hand and lead her to a mirror, grabbing a candelabra on the way. "Cesar, go to your field and stay there, we shall come get you when it is safe." He ordered. Cesar shook his mane before turning and galloping away as Erik used the candelabra to brake the mirror to show a hidden path. He gently pushed Christine ahead of him before stepping in behind her and pulled the thick red curtain down behind him, concealing the passage once again.

Erik knew that if needed, his Christine could be able to move as silently as him, but he also knew that whenever she concentrated on being silent she lost speed. And at this moment they needed both. Erik was still unsure if Christine was truly here with him, or if she was just an illusion, but he would not risk losing her to the mob if she was really with him. He knew that if the mob found them, and Christine was really with him, they would take her from him before killing him. So without a second thought, Erik swept Christine into his arms and silently took off down the tunnel.

Christine was barely able to keep in the squeal of surprise when Erik suddenly picked her up. She knew that they needed to be as silent as possible if they were going to make it out of here safely. She looked up at her Erik as he ran down tunnel after tunnel without any hesitation. She wanted to reach up and stroke his deformed cheek, but restrained herself knowing that he did not needed to be distracted. Suddenly a thought hit her, Erik had left his mask back at the lair. Did he have more? Not that she really wanted him to hide behind his mask again, but knew that he was more comfortable with it on.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Erik stop running. She went to ask what was wrong when her feet were gently placed back on the ground but stopped when she was suddenly pressed up against the tunnel wall with his body covering her. She saw that he was looking over his shoulder and down the tunnel and knew someone was coming. She silently gasped when she saw Meg and Madame Giry along with a frantic looking Raoul running towards them. Christine unconsciously gripped Erik's shirt as he pressed his body closer as he willed them to melt into the shadows.

Erik bit back a growl as he saw the Victomte, though his anger dimmed when he noticed that Christine was not with him. Did that mean the Christine that was pressed between him and the tunnel wall was real, or had that fop of a boy lost Christine in the tunnels? He pressed his body closer to Christine's as Madame Giry's and the Victomte's eyes swept over them, though the Victomte did not see them, Madame Giry did. But only because he knew that Madame Giry was used to looking for him in these dark tunnels and knew what to look for.

Madame Giry gave him a small nod, only noticeable if one was looking for it before suggesting to the Victomte to look down a tunnel that would lead them away from him and his Christine. Once he was sure that the Victomte was far enough away from him, he stepped away from Christine before sweeping her back into his arms before he once again continued to run down the tunnels until he reached his destination.

Christine gasped in shock as she and Erik burst out of a cave and into a clearing with a beautiful cottage. She noticed that Erik ran straight towards the cottage. When they had gotten to the door of the cottage, she had expected him to put her down so that he could unlock and open the door. But he didn't, he held her close to him. He didn't set her down until they came to the bedroom, and only then did he gently lay her on the bed before knelling over her.

"Please, Christine, oh please, tell me that you are truly here with me. Please tell that this isn't just some pleasantly cruel dream of mine." Erik begged her as tears began to once again fall from his eyes. Christine gently placed her hand over Erik's deformed cheek, whipping his tears away. She lifted herself up enough to kiss him on the lips.

"This is no dream, my love." She whispered against his lips. With a strangled cry, Erik crushed his lips against hers with enough force that forced her to lay back down. At that moment in time Erik didn't care that they were not married, he needed to feel her, to know that she was truly there. His hands made quickly work ridding her of her clothes, not caring if any of the clothes stayed in tact once they were off of her. He felt Christine struggling to take his clothes off and sat up to quickly rid him of his clothes.

Once all of his clothes were off, he laid back down on top of Christine. They both moaned in pleasure at finally being able to truly feel each other, to know that they were together. Erik kissed his way down Christine's neck then back up it to her ear where he began to gently nibble on it. "Christine, oh Christine." He moaned as he felt her wither underneath him, causing her to rub against his desire.

"Erik, please." She gasped as he sucked on her earlobe. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, silently asking her if this was what she really wanted. He hopped that she would not deny him, but if she did he would respect her wishes and stop, no matter how much it would kill him. She looked up at him, silently begging him to continue, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

Once he was certain that this was what she wanted he slowly began to edge himself in, silently cursing himself as he felt her wince in pain. Though he had never enjoyed the flesh before, he knew from hearing the ballet rats gossip and from reading that it would be painful to a woman the first time she was entered. He never wanted to cause her harm, but he knew that after the pain of him entering her left, she would be in pleasure.

Erik stopped for a brief moment once he felt himself come her maidenhood before pushing past her barrier, taking her maidenhood. He quickly stopped and kissed away her tears of pain, he would not move until his Angel was alright to continue. Christine gave him a small nod and smile silently telling him she was alright, that he could continue entering her. After receiving the signal to continue, Erik slow entered her until he was all the way in her and had to stop and keep himself from exploding in her. He would not let himself finish until his Angle did.

Once he was sure he was not going to finish with out her, he began to slowly move in and out of her. Watching as the look on his Angel's face slowly melted from one of pain to one of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist to push him deeper in her, causing him to hit something that caused her to through her head back and moan his name in pleasure.

Encouraged by this, Erik slowly began to increase his speed. And as his speed increased, so did the volume of her moans. Soon enough he was slamming in and out of her as fast as he could while she was yelling his name in pleasure. With a finale scream, Christine pulled Erik as close to her as she could as she finished with him, both of them seeing white for a few minutes.

With a pleased sigh, Erik gave her one last kiss before pulling out of her. He collapsed beside her, and barely had enough energy to not only cover them, but also pull Christine to him. He felt her snuggle up to him before he let sleep over come him.


End file.
